Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie-spoof Travels: Here Comes Winnie the Pooh/Transcript
Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 1 Introduction/Main TitlesHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 1 Introduction/Main Titles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ct4M_xX2Jvk (film begins) (A sign says Bunny Trail) (in a valley) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bunny Trail. Sandy: I wonder why. (Someone's coming) Slappy: Someone's coming. (Willy Wonka unicycle along) Skippy: It's Willy Wonka. (Willy went down the ledge) Andrew: What do you think he's doing? (Willy landed safely) Harry: He's stopped. Earl: Excuse me, Sir. Amy Fourpaws: It's us heroes. Willy Wonka: Oh hello there. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Willy Wonka. This is the factory and I have company running this place. (Does a little magic and company appeared) Willy Wonka: And since I'm a peasant of the trade, here are some ideals and magic and moonbeams and pretty colors. Oh yes. I can give you any kind of color things you like. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Well, Here's a list with our names on it. Willy Wonka: Oh wow. So you're the heroes, who are doing spoof travels, I see. That's cool. Shet: Si. Stinky: And believe it or not. That's the reason you like to deliver things to Winnie the Pooh. Steve: You mean you know April Valley? Joe: Is that really true, huh? Tennessee: Never been there. Chumley: Where's that at? Willy: Right this way. (We look at April Valley) Kevin: Wow. Cool, guys. So this is the place we're at. Tyler: So, This is where all Easter bunnies live and work? Ryan: Seriously? Ian: There's chocolate sculptures. Alvin: Yummy. Our favorite. Dan Danger: And hat makers. Debbie: For us to try on. Ruthie: But who is Winnie the Pooh? Courage: And when is he coming? Willy: What? You never heard of Winnie the Pooh? Dropping Gumdrops! (Shouts into his hat) They never heard of Winnie the Pooh! Robert: So that's why. Tanya: Is he the chief Easter bear? Speckle: And the leader of his gang? Luna: We never heard how he almost lost the job? Reba: And that he got fired? Willy: But you never heard or terrible wicked nasty rat, Name Professor Ratigan, Almost became the Easter mouse? Robbie: Professor Ratigan? Darnell: Oooooh. Yin: So that's who. (Ratigan laughs evilly): Fidget. Fidget. Away. Away. Fidget: Right-o, boss. Reader Rabbit: Anyway, Let's move ahead. Yang: And carry on too. Willy: Here, When you peek through this egg, You'll know the whole story. Fluffy: Just what we need. And who works for Ratigan and Fidget, I wonder? Tongueo: Just wait and see. Rompo: That's for us to find out. (We looked through the egg) Bunnie: What will happen if we enter? Periwinkle: Magic. Tickety: Like it's a kind of magic by Queen in 1986. Voice: Here comes Winnie the Pooh, Hopping down the Bunny Trail, Hippity hoppity Easter's on it's way. Bring every girl and boy, Baskets full of Easter joy, Things to make your Easter brighten day. Eds: Cool. Uranimated18 presents PPGs: Ooh. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh Kittens: Hooray! (Cast was seen) (and shown who played who) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 2 Owl Chooses Pooh/“The Easter Bunny Never Sleeps”Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 2 Owl Chooses Pooh/“The Easter Bunny Never Sleeps” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYwdKrfg_e0&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=4&t=0s (we arrive) Willy: Well, it all began one bright and sunny spring time right here in the valley, which was in the moment in which Pooh would be the Easter Chief thought it was going well for him so that he wouldn't give up yet. (Owl checks the photos) Willy: Owl was checking the photos to see if they were okay. (Owl founds a photo of Pooh Bear) Owl: Now wait a minute. Just a moment. Here's a likely picture seeming good enough. Rafiki: I don't think Pooh's your man, Sir. I mean he's boastful, He has no sense of responsibility and sometimes- Sometimes he fibs. Owl: Well, I know he ain't perfect, though he's got real spunk and ingenuity. Reminds me of me being his age. Stephen Squirrelsky: Pooh Bear is? Sandy: Seriously? Narrator: Later Pooh: But... I never dreamed to be chief Easter bunny. Owl: Pooh... You're starting to fib. Every time you lie, your left ear sprouts. Pooh: Oh. Excuse me. I guess I did think about the job once and twice. Lots of times. Owl: Pooh! Good heavens, lad. Reform and shape if you'll be the Easter Bunny. Stephen Squirrelsky: So do things right and never fib or fail. Sandy: Same here. (Song begins) Waldo: Now, There are tulips that need tending and baskets that need mending, The jelly beans are piling up in heaps. Charles: There are eggs that need collecting And hens that are expecting In spring The Easter Bunny never sleeps Julie: There are bonnets that need sewing and gardens that need hoeing, Some chocolate chips have broken out in peeps. Shy: There are colors that are running And workers who are sunning Danny Danbul: In spring. Olie Polie Bear: The Easter Bunny never sleeps PPGs: Bright and early Easter Morning, All the work must be done. Eds: Eggs ready to roll in time for the fun Tabby-Cat Sisters: For like Santa Claus, The bunny has not one single day. Cuties: There are children waiting everywhere There can be no delay So get all those tulips tended And every basket mended Stephen Squirrelsky: It's not a day, We're players; It's for keeps. Sandy: So get those bows and ribbons tried on For you will be relied on! Every spring The Easter Bunny never sleeps! Rocky: Never sleeps! Andrina: Never! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRFi5qNQA6Y Narrator: Meanwhile... Willy: In the distant villages of the valley, however... (Rafiki was with Ratigan) (and talking with him) Ratigan: I won't allow Winnie the Pooh to be the new Chief Easter Bear, I must be the new ruler of April Valley. Rafiki: Really? Ratigan: Yes. Years ago, A small child roller skated over my tail, Since then I have to wear this artificial one made of iron, Instead of having a nice fluffy white cotton tail like the others. Rafiki: But it was an accident, Sir. Pooh doesn't mean it. Ratigan: I DON'T CARE!! Since that time, I detested all children. Rafiki: And then, what do you want for the Easter Bunny? Ratigan: To get even. (Chuckles) When I'm through with April Valley, We'll never be bothered by children again. (Laughs) Rafiki: That backsliding monster. (Ratigan leaves) (and is gone) Willy: Of course, At the key lair, The Emperor of Evilness, Lionel Diamond overheard about this. Einstein: Who is else working with Lionel? Lionel: WHAT?! Oh no, I will not let Pooh to become the new chief Easter bear. I will humiliate him if I have to! No hero will stand in my way if they do. Slade: Really? Teresa: Is that true? Lionel: Yeah. If we steal the eggs, Destroy them, Easter will be no more for him. Jackal: That's right. And the heroes will be slaves. You-Reek: Correct. Poisonous: Oh boy, Oh boy. Jasper and Horace Badun: Hooray! Hooray! We love missions! Who's got the plans? (Back with us) (however) Owl: Here, Pooh. This is your special egg boxes. Carry them. With bride. Pooh: I will, Sir. Owl: I, hereby, officially declare you Chief Easter Pooh. Ratigan: Now wait a mean old minute! Trevor Sr: Surprise! Stephen Squirrelsky: Baddies. Trevor Jr: That's right. Slappy: What do you want? Cruella De Vil: This is the constitution of April Valley. It says that the Chief Easter Bunny shall be the guy to deliver the most eggs. Owl: I know that! Lionel: Well, if it comes to delivering eggs, the heroes will be really willing to deliver all the eggs. Blossom: Excuse me? Cliff: You heard us. Lube: Exactly. Bubbles: Oh my. Buttercup: So what? Shriek: I propose the contest to see who will deliver the most eggs. Owl: Now wait just a minute... Natane: Hang on, Owl. We're not afraid of any baddies. I know we can outsmart them at any day. Owl; Guys, This is no time for bragging. Gnorm: Now, listen, we insist. A contest is the fair way to decide who's best. Don't worry. It will be us. Shet: Ja. Owl: Well, I hope you guys win. And if I give my word, let me stick to it. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 4 Owl’s Announcement/The PartyHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 4 Owl’s Announcement/The Party https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKEasyiv8sw&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=6&t=0s Narrator: A little later... Poodles: Let's have a contest to begin. (All cheered) (and whistled) Robert: We better win. Tanya: I'm sure we will. Willy: And that's exactly what did. That's when their race was going to begin. (We set the clock up) (by winding it up) Miguel: Remember, They never sleep. Tulio: And will always stay awake. Ellie: The tulips are now tended and baskets are now mended. Mushu: This will be the best contest we'll ever have. (They sleep) (and nap) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 5 Ratigan CheatsHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 5 Ratigan Cheats https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vs3KYOMkJYQ Brick: Shh... Boomer: Quiet down. Brick: Come on. Butch: Work harder. Willy: But that's why the villains began cheating. (RRBs peek) Butch: All clear. (Zazu looks at them) Zazu: Huh? Brick: Hey birdie, Want gum? Boomer: Then have some. Butch: Don't refuse. They're not poison. Boomer: Help yourself. They're safe. (CHOMP) Butch: How does it taste, Zazu? (Zazu can't talk when chewing) Brick: Ho-ho. Looks like Zazu's having trouble talking while chewing. (They leave) (and snicker) Boomer: Poor Zazu. Butch: Bye bye. Boomer: So long, Sucker! Brick: Enjoy! Willy: Uh-oh. Looks the Rowdyruff Boys put gum in Zazu's mouth. This is the reason they were not playing fair. (Morning came and we're still sleeping) (and napping) Willy: When Easter came, They slept through the day. (we're snoring) (Baddies try to deliver eggs) (by cheating) Willy: Oh dear. I believe those villains were cheating by delivering all the eggs. (Kids refuses on Lionel) Mandark: What?! They don't appreciate of us winning? (Jackal gave one to a sleepy man) Red Guy: This is sure to work. (laughs) Willy: Then that rainy time, They won. (Mandark laughs) Jackal: Every tulip that need tending will give their proper bending, The jellybeans will rot upon their heaps. Trevor Sr: Exactly. Trevor Jr.: All the hens who are expecting will get no more protecting. Poisonous: This is the best game we've ever played. Lionel: In Spring, The Easter Bunny always sleeps. Poodles: I agree with you, darling. Those heroes will be no match to us. (All were depress on the baddies) (and not trusted very well) Narrator: Two Hours Later (Thunderclaps, Rain pours down more) (and even harder) (We walked along) (to deliver some eggs) Willy: And that's when the heroes decided to try and beat the baddies. Sandy: Why? We let them down. Kidney: Because the baddies suddenly cheated. Delbert: We'll try to make it up for them. Serena: With a little help from our friends, that is. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 7 Pooh Meets Willy Wonka and Jiminy CricketHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 7 Pooh Meets Willy Wonka and Jiminy Cricket https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2DxHrrv9ns&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=9&t=0s (They keep going) (to deliver eggs) (We walked day after day) (delivering eggs) (We tuckered out) (and panted for breath) Willy: This really is the situation why the heroes are vowing to win the competition. (We fell asleep) (and napped) Willy: Their tucking out made them fall asleep, Then when the sun shine that morning, They wake up and this is where I came into the story. Fat Albert: Nice way to get some rest in this one. Willy: Ahem. Bill Cosby: Huh? Tito Cosby: Who are you? Dumb Donald: Oh, You're Wonka we know. Weird Harold: The same guy we met in the beginning. Dexter: Where are we? Wallace: In the garden, guys. Angelina: A garden of rainbow colored veggies? Alice: Sounds yummy. Henry: Why call it the garden of surprises, Wonka? Willy: Because I grow all the vegetables to use with magic, you see? Xiro: But Wonka, We're failures because of those baddies. Kairel: And what they've done to us and plan to do with us. Bruma: Easter's over and we've lost. Rocko: And we're sure to be slaves now. (Willy laughs) Heffer: What? Sheila Fox: What's up? Willy: Easter over? Nonsense. Follow me. Here is my Yestomorrowber. Ellie: Yes-a-whaty? Dagnino: He said Yestomorrowber. Panthy: Oh. Rikochet: That's exactly where he wants to follow him to. Flea: Who's the pilot? Buena Girl: Presuming you, Willy Wonka? Jiminy: No. Me. Edd: I presume you're Cricket? Which is your name? And Jiminy Cricket? Ed: Yep. Eddy: That's right. He'll pilot anything. Dexter: So, How's it work? Christopher Robin: And what's it called? Jiminy: It's called my famous flying bicycle balloon that I can fly to the skies. Gadget Boy: What are those buttons with letters do? Heather: I think it gives them to anyone who needs them, Gadget Boy. Penny: It'll take us to the holidays we will go to, Even Easter. Inspector Gadget: To deliver eggs all the time. Blue: Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow, Bow. Magenta: Bow bow. Bow bow. Lupin III: Hey, We can go back to Easter and beat them for good. George Beard: Great idea. (We get in it) (and start our journey) Yakko: Thanks for everything, Wonka. Wakko: You're the best. Dot: Here we go. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 8 “If I Could Only Get Back to Yesterday”Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 8 “If I Could Only Get Back to Yesterday” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OQ3uF6A124&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=10&t=0s (Song begins) (as we sing) Voice: If I could only get back to yesterday, Today would be a perfect day If I could only get back to yesterday, Oh, the different things I'd do and say I'd be a different manIf I had a second chance Wouldn't you? (Wouldn't you?) Wouldn't you? Voice: If I could only get back to yesterday,Today would be a perfect dayIf I could only get back to yesterday,Oh, the different things I'd do and sayI'd be so good to youIf I had a second chanceYes, I would (Yes, I would)Yes, I wouldI'd be so keen to youIf I had a second chanceYes, I would (Yes, I would)Yes, I would Voice: 'd be so keen to youIf I had a second chanceYes, I would (Yes, I would)Yes, I wouldIf I could only get back to yesterday,Today would be a perfect dayIf I could only get back to yesterday,Oh, the different things I'd do and say Voice: If I could only get back to yesterday,Today would be a perfect dayIf I could only get back to yesterday,Oh, the different things I'd do and sayOh, yesterday...Oh, yesterday... (We flew onward) (to the skies above) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 9 Sabotage/Mother’s DayHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 9 Sabotage/Mother’s Day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plErvHMmo00 Lionel: Oh no! Poodles: What's wrong? You-Reek Skunk: Let me guess. It's the time machine. Lionel: Yes. Slade: Oh my. They must be time traveling around the world. Manfred: Great. What'll we do now? Springbaky: Anything we can do? Chimpy: Nada? Scar: Explain the plan. Slade: I'll fix it. (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed nod) (Slade gets in a rocket) (and zooms off in hot pursuit) (Jumps on hangs under the time machine) (without the heroes noticing) Ed: Something got on this machine. Edd: Or someone you mean. (Slade cuts the wires) Eddy: What's happening? Dexter: The machine. It's haywire. Cuddles: Someone must have cut the wires. (Slade chuckles and escapes) Giggles: Who was that? Toothy: It's going down. Petunia: Because we're falling. Willy: That's when they fell down. Right into Mother's Day. (Goofy holler) (and crash) (We got out) (with a Wilhelm scream) Pooh: Hello, Happy Easter. Alex: It's Easter! Belle: What? But it's Mother's Day. Marty: Mother's Day? Melman: Something's wrong here. Gloria: We're in the wrong day. Danny Danbul: Oh, Doggone it! We're in May. Olie Polie Bear: The wrong day! Courage: We've past April. Darby: Rats. Yin: Nobody wants eggs on Mother's Day. Let's go. Yang: Right away. (Later, We flied along) (to carry on) Willy: They try to repair the damage as they can. (they fix the damage) Judy: There. Nick: Much better. Alvin Seville: How did this happen? Brittany Miller: And who could have done it? All: (gasps) Baddies. Simon Seville: So that's what. (Fireworks banged) Jeanette Miller: Fireworks! Theodore: July! Eleanor: Fourth of July, to be exact. (Firework hits the balloon) Little Dog: Dodging hotdogs! The balloon is hit! Big Dog: We'd better put the fire out! Tennessee (Orville's voice): Bail out! Bail Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuut! (The time machine was upside down) Chumley: Runaway! (We hanged) (for dear life) Penny Ling (Bianca's voice): Help! Winter: Guys! (Penny plunges down through the sky) (and as Winter does the same) (Tongueo dives down) (and when Rompo leaps down) (CATCH) (SNATCH) Steve (Orville's voice): Mayday! Mayday! Joe: (Wilbur's voice) Passengers remain seated until we have landed. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 10 4th of July/“When You Can’t Get It All Together”Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 10 4th of July/“When You Can’t Get It All Together” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vcsgv_RCAs (Goofy yodel) (Delbert landed into a pond) (with a splash!) Andrew: Whoohoo. Wow. Whee. This new batch really packs a wallop. Amy Fourpaws: You said it, Andrew. You said it. (We crash) Harry: Ouch. (Delbert sighs) Earl: You okay, Delbert? Tongueo: Look out below. Rompo: Incoming. (They float down until) Stinky: Incoming. (They fall as they dodge) (with a loud SPLOSH!) (Winter coughs and sputters) (Penny shakes herself off) Tongueo: Wow. Rompo: That was close. Pierre: Oh dear. We're away from Easter. Who wants eggs in July? Mat the Mouse: What can we do? Jiminy: What about make them 4th of July eggs? What I am saying, Is that one should and must improvise. (Song begins) (and plays) Jiminy: People believe what their hearts tell their eyes So when you can't get it all together, improvise When you can't get it all together, improvise You can't tell a rose isn't a rose If you keep it away from your no seIt might be made out of papier mâché But it's a rose if you want A rose to be that way All: People believe what their hearts tell their eyesSo when you can't get it all together, improviseWhen you can't get it all together, improvise Jiminy: So give Easter eggs on the Fourth of July Put bananas in your apple pie On Halloween, give your girl a Valentine When you're giving out' Stead of taking in, any day is fine All: People believe what their hearts tell their eyesSo when you can't get it all together, improviseWhen you can't get it all together--When you can't get it all together--When you can't get it all together, improvise! (Song ends) (and stops) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 11 Pooh Tries to Give Away His EggsHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 11 Pooh Tries to Give Away His Eggs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iPCIb3vvFk&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=13&t=0s Speckle: Lucky, Wonka packed some paint in the time machine. Reba: And look at that. That's not all the things being packed. Luna: What's this? Robbie: I wonder what it means. Darnell: Costumes. Stanz: What kinds are they? Einstein: Any holiday. Danny: Like Summer? (Stephen and Pooh were dressed as Uncle Sam) Stanz: Uncle Sam for two guys. (They walked along) Danny: Let's go. Fireman: Sorry boys, That's all for tonight. Alvin: Hmm? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello. Hello boys. Ian: The disguise is working. Gavin: Who are you? Ryan: Why, that's Uncle Sam. Pooh: How can we help you? Tyler: Anything we can do. Gavin: We just want some firecrackers. Doc: Fireworks? Got it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, We sure do have some. These are surpreme egg shaped firecrackers. Sandy: Yeah. That's what you can have. Ronan: Really? I'll have some. Gavin: Me too. (They grab them so quick) Bashful: Here you go.. Grumpy: Now let's get outta here. Happy: Quickly. (We hop onto the time machine) Sleepy: Let's get going, okay? Gavin: Hey you! Sneezy: Uh-oh. Ronan: These aren't firecrackers at all. Harold Hutchin: Oh no. We've been caught. Gavin: Let 'em have it. (They toss the eggs at us) Kevin: Duck! (They land in the basket) Robert: Watch it! You'll break 'em! Tanya: And there will be nothing! (We manage to fly away) (and escape) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 12 Halloween/Ratigan Calls EndiveHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 12 Halloween/Ratigan Calls Endive https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUFlnv2TubI Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. We got them all back again. Rodney: That'll teach you to say that they were fireworks. Fender: We're trying to win to save April Valley. Cappy: Here. It's just messy. Absolutely messy. Such a mess up, to be exact. Tyler: Oh no! Ryan, Ian and Alvin: Oh what? Danny: Oh no! Stanz and Einstein: Oh what? Waldo: Oh no. Charles, Julie and Shy: Oh what? Wallace: Oh heck! (Gromit gasps) Jenny Wakeman: Things have gone wrong. Brad: Oh no. Tuck: Oh my. Pickle: We're going down again. Merl: And about to crash. Gull: It's spooky down there. Mikey Simon: So dark too. Gonard: This isn't April Valley. Lily: We're in the wrong place again. Yes Man: It's Halloween. Fat Albert: You'd better believe it. It is Halloween. (We came in to land) (for a stop) Mushmouth: I think-a we should-a paint-a the eggs orange-a and black, So we could-a give them on-a Halloween. Hubba-hubba-hubba. Max (T.S.L.O.P.): Oh my. Duke: It could work. Gidget: And might. Lionel: Oh, Those blasted animals and humans! Scar: They never get a break from delivering eggs. Hacker: Now what'll we do? Buzz (Cyberchase): Anything we can do? Delete: No need to worry about. Ledge: Because we've got more plans to help out. (Later, A phone rings) Endive: Go ahead. It's your fun. Lionel: It's Lionel Diamond. Endive: Oh, Lionel. It's me, Endive. And are how things going? Lionel: Going evil. I've got a favor for you. Endive: And what's the favor going to be? Lionel: In this time of holiday, Find some animals and humans that are heroes you should scare the heck out of them. Endive: My pleasure. Why, Halloween's the season. Because I'm the Poltergeist. (She flies off) (and goes to attack) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 13 Pooh and Jiminy Meet Endive/Fidget Steals the EggsHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 13 Pooh and Jiminy Meet Endive/Fidget Steals the Eggs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anWc-jlfMk4 (we travel onward) (We paint the eggs orange and black) (for Halloween) (We accidentally paint a mustache on Alan) (who gasps) (Zayne giggles) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Kittens laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Woody laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Sandy laughs) (Crash laughs) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (Warners laugh) (The Tabby Cat Sisters laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Chris: Oh, Goodness sakes. Bill Cosby: Oops. Angelina: Here. William: Have this. (WIPE) Henry: Much better. (Endive laughs and appears) Bigweld: Oh my! Ed: So, What's the joke? Edd: What are you laughing at? Endive: There's no joke. I'm a wicked Halloween witch. Since you can see me turn into any color. Eddy: So? Endive: And guess what? I'm a spooky Frankenstein. Watch this! BOO! Rocky: Hey, Can you be Owl? I can. (Owl's voice) Pooh, I pronounce you the new Chief E... Endive: Oh, you can't enjoy my evil powers. And here I am, just to fail. Just 379 inches here already. Amanda: Oh no, No, No, No. Don't be sad. Tails: It's okay. Sonic: We didn't mean to make you unhappy. Knuckles: It was an accident. Pooh: There's no rule that a witch can't have a Halloween egg. Sally Acorn: See this egg? Endive: This is what you've got for me? A Halloween egg? (We nod) Endive: Oh thank you. Well done. You've given me an egg. Let me tell everyone around the world. They'll be happy to see all those things. (Flies off) Peter Rabbit: Great work, Pooh. Willy: Well, since that's what the heroes did, Endive rounded up everyone to get all the Halloween eggs. Horace: Uh oh. Jasper: That's not very good, Horace. Cruella: What's not? Wicked Witch: It's the heroes giving more eggs to everyone. Binky: Oh rats! Trashinator: We're surrounded by incompetents. Now how will we ever stop those heroes? Dicki: Why not destroy the eggs in the first place? Red Deer: Because they could break into pieces and disappear. Lionel: That was my idea in the first place. Gigabyte: So it was your idea, Lionel. Brick: Come on, Boys. Let's get 'em. Boomer: Right away. Butch: Charge! (they charge) Fester: Look at all those ghosts. Ellie: They look familiar. (Suddenly, RRBs swoope down and snatched the basket of eggs) (YOINK!) Judy: Hey! Nick: Come back! Lionel: Smash 'em! Smash 'em for good! Those eggs are don for! (laughs) Buster Bunny: Mangy robbers! Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 14 Pooh and Jiminy Get the Eggs BackHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 14 Pooh and Jiminy Get the Eggs Back https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRB7GWcPS8E&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=16&t=0s Willy: And that's when the baddies came and took the eggs and swore to destroy them. (RRBs flies onward) (taking the eggs) Danny Danbul: After them! Olie Polie Bear: Stop those thieves! (We fly off) (after them) Weasel: Don't let the eggs hit the ground! Baboon: Catch them! (RRBs drops the eggs) Bullwinkle: Quick, Rocky! Catch them! Rocky Squirrel: Look out! They're dropping! Freddi: We'll catch them! (CATCHING) Luther: 1. 2. 3. 4. Snowball: 5. 6. 7. 8. (They keep catching) Gidget: 9. 10. 11. 12. (Basket falls) (as we catch it) All: Phew. Frances: That was close. Pudge: We gotta go back now. Cranston: Right away. Tillie: Actually, We can't. Woolly: The problem is... Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 15 ThanksgivingHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 15 Thanksgiving https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9D9M9oJifY (thanksgiving comes next) Willy: Unfortunately, this is the reason they couldn't go back, but Jiminy had to stop his transport, so could he fix the repairs. (We're coming down) (to land) Walter: Thanksgiving. Mushu: So that's why. (Pooh was dressed as a turkey) Timothy Q. Mouse: Now that's what I call dressing you as a turkey, Pooh. Jiminy: What are you trying to be? An Easter Turkey? Eds: Cool. (Later) Man: Eggs? (hiccups) Don't mention food. I'm stuffed to the top. Tipo and Chaca: We're all stuffed! Tanya Num-Nums: Oh pickles. Karen: Oh mutton chops. Willy: Everyone, everywhere, being so stuffed that no-one could give a single egg away. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 16 Christmas EveHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 16 Christmas Eve https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7KI1ri9ivo Narrator: Later. (We flew onward) (to reach our goal) (Kessie quivers and shakes) (Bradley covers his eyes) Booker: It's c-c-cold. Robin Hood: So freezing. Little John: Must be Christmas Eve. Maid Marian: In Winter time. Blossom: Look up there. Bubbles: To the sky. Buttercup: It's King Triton. Lady Kluck: What's seem to be troubling him? Yin: Hi Triton. Yang: What's up? Doug: Watch out for Ratigan and the baddies. Okay? Patti: They could be drawing near. Triton: Oh, I'm not afraid. Merry Christmas, Heroes! Mr. Dink: He seems to be brave. Skeeter: Hey, I've got an idea. Al and Moo: Cool. (Stephen Squirrelsky was dressed as Santa and Daniel was being Rudolph) (the red nosed reindeer, mind you) Stephen Squirrelsky: Christmas Eggs. We've got free Christmas Eggs. Daniel: Here you go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Where is everybody? No one? Daniel: They're gone? (They sighed) (with upsetness) Daniel: Too late at night. Sandy: It's dark? Slappy: Dagnabbit. Skippy: Blast. (We hear crying) Robert: What's that? (in Pinkie Pie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Dexter, Little Toot, and Heavy's voices) Tanya: Coming from that China Shop. Sandy: Let's go see it. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 17 Pooh Meets Mrs. Potts/Ratigan Steals the EggsHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 17 Pooh Meets Mrs. Potts/Ratigan Steals the Eggs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVqJ5KqrfR0 Slappy: What's wrong with them? Pooh: Why, It's Mrs. Potts. She left April Valley years ago. Ruby: Is there something breaking her heart? Max: Hey Potts, Why are you crying? Mrs. Potts: Oh guys. Are we glad to see you? Nobody wants me. What a way to treat me unfairly. So no friends are with Chip. Chip: Yeah. Rikochet: Wait a minute. Hold on. Buena Girl: We've got an idea to help you out. (We entered the shop) Flea: We're in the shop. Dona: Sorry, We're just about to close. Fanboy: Oh dear. That's bad. Chum Chum: We wanna buy Potts and Chip. They need a home. Alex: Anything you have around this shop? Dona: Those tea sets? Who wants those silly things on Christmas? Marty: Us heroes have got lots of money to buy the stuff. (Pooh's ear droops) Melman: Uh-oh. Pooh's ear drooped suddenly. Gloria: That's a fib. Dannan: That's a lie. Ruthie: I know. How would you like if we trade you our Christmas eggs for them? Ferny: That would be very good. Piggley: They're outside through that window. See? Dan: Cool. Dona: Oh, They're beautiful. Debbie: A deal? Dan: Please? Dona: Deal. Mrs. Potts: Deal. Ruthie: It's worked. Jiminy: Deal. Maggie Lee: Yeah! (Dona screams) Jack: What? What's the matter? Mr. Blue Jay: Are you afraid? Dona: Somebody's stealing the eggs. Ben the Fox: Nuts! (Dim snatches the basket) Dim: Surprise! Dona: It's a white bird. Bull: Correct! Oinky: Hey! Bazooka: He-he! Eliza: Bye bye. Tim: The Greasers! Stephen Squirrelsky: They're getting away with eggs! Sandy: They'll pay for this! (The Greasers took off) (and snicker evilly) Dim: We've better take these to eggs to the emperor and fast! Bull: My pleasure. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 18 King Triton Gets the Eggs BackHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 18 King Triton Gets the Eggs Back https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrndanowco0 Bazooka: Toodles! Eliza: See ya! Willy: Those nasty Greasers! And that's what those guys should do and I suppose the heroes must do something. (They fly onward) (to reach their goal) Tia: Hurry! We gotta stop 'em and get those eggs back! Hannah: Right away! Jiminy: Hey! Guys? Guys! Kitty: It's Jiminy! Coco: Oh no! We've forgot him, We gotta go back! Aku Aku: Quickly! Mario: But we can't, We don't know how to make it go backwards! Luigi: By putting it in reverse? Jiminy: Bye, Friends! Bye! Peach: Oh no! Daizy: Great! Peach: Mamma mia! Dim: They'll never get us now! Bull: Let's see if they can catch us! Eliza: (gasps) Dim, Watch out for... (CRASH) Eliza: Sleigh. Bull: Ow. Triton: Say, What are you doing with those eggs? You know they belong to the heroes. Bazooka: We're trying to bring them to our master. Dim: Why don't you stick to your own holiday? Bazooka: Yeah. (We were coming) Bull: They're coming, guys. Willy: Well, Triton got the Easter back to the heroes, who couldn't even get the transport back. Dim: Oh, Cracking crackers! Bull: Blast! Eliza: He's not going to like this. Bazooka: If he finds out. Bull: Oh sure. Bazooka: Yeah, right. Cow: I'm gonna miss Jiminy. Chicken: Me too. Eliza: Exactly. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 19 Valentine's Day/Pooh Meets Fox/“Be Mine Today”Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 19 Valentine's Day/Pooh Meets Fox/“Be Mine Today” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1mfJ-yLeAU&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=21&t=0s Dim: Correct. Bazooka: That's right. Dim: Good luck. (Later we flew onward) (to reach our goal) Willy: Our heroes thought Pooh would be The New Year's Eye hero, but couldn't bring the transportation to stop. Gadget Boy: Darn machine. It won't stop. Heather: At a high speed it goes. Yakko: Hold it. There's a button that says "Stop". Wakko: Push it. (PRESS) Dot: It's working. (We came down) (to the bottom) Marie: Heart lanterns. Toulouse: Shining lights. Berlioz: It's Valentine's Day. PPGs: Cool. Pooh: You know what we going to do? Kenai: Yes. What can we do? Chip: Don't tell us. Let us guess. (Brings out paint) Zack: That's right. (We laugh) (at the paint) (Later we walked along after painting the eggs) (to give everyone) Fluffy Bun: Nobody will resist a Valentine's Day egg. Bunnie: As long as we don't rest. Jaden: Who cares? Those villains aren't gonna quit until they destroy these eggs or us. Kesha: Or make us slaves. Fiona: Oh, Nonsense. Aleshia: Not a chance. Elbert: It's a skating party. Monica: Like you're skiing on the ice. Fox: Excuse me. Not to bother you. Can you help me put my skates on? Fester: I can help you. That's why I'm an engineer. Freddi: So, What's your name? Fox: I'm Fox. Luther: Bet you know us. Ernest: That's right. We're Stephen and friends. Pooh: We'll I'm Bongo the Wonder Bear. (Ear droops) King Julian: Oops. Pooh: Okay. I'm Pooh. Mort: Much better. Fox: Everybody makes mistakes. No one blames you. (they nod) Pooh: Would you like to skate? Fox: Of course I would. If you promise to help me. Pooh: Sure. Here, This egg is for you. Fox: Thanks. Just what I need. (We skate as song begins) Pooh: I've got a paper heart That's got your name up on it I've written a sonnet And set it to music My heart's a-thumping Come and listen to it playing It seems to be saying, "Be mine today" All: Be mine today (Not another day)Be mine today (But just today)For just a 24-hour day, be mine All:Oh, let me hear you say That you'll be mine (Can't wait another day) My valentine (Valentine) Be mine today All: Today's the day forGood old-fashioned turtle-dovingFor songs about lovingFor hearing the music Fox: So I'll be yours for just today And not tomorrow My heart you can borrow for just today All: I'm yours today (Not another day)I'm yours today (But just today)For just a 24-hour day, be mine All: Oh, let me hear you say That you'll be mine (Can't wait another day) My valentine (Valentine) Be mine today (song ends) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 20 Ratigan Turns the Eggs GreenHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 20 Ratigan Turns the Eggs Green https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-vjKEumTiw (Teresa cackles): They're too busy skating, Wait until they see eggs different that they'll never paint them again. What's the magic words? Oh yes. Feisty Badger: Then say them. Willy: And that's when disaster struck. Teresa said the magic words all of a sudden. Teresa: Kitty-cats, Sewer-rats and vampire-bats, Make me believe, Turn these eggs all green. Wicked Witchy Whoo! (POOF!) (like magic) Willy: And then, the eggs turned green. Every shell was green that no-one could eat them. (We gasps) PPGs: Oh no. Eds: Not cool. Willy: And Poor Pooh and Fox, They move onto more holidays. (we carry on) (At George Washington day) (we are seen) Andrew: You see, George Washington planted green eggs from trees. It's kinda special. Hope so. Amy Fourpaws: So that's why. Woman: Well, I wouldn't say so to Georgie-Bear. Harry: Oh my. Earl: Drat. Stinky: Blast. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 21 “In the Puzzle of Life”Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 21 “In the Puzzle of Life” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSZb16SKnsQ Mrs. Potts: It looks like you're almost out of holidays, Guys. Woody: Uh-oh. It looks like we'll need more holidays. Buzz: If we hadn't overslept, We could've gave the eggs away. Doc: The thing is... What can we do? Hector: That's what we get if Pooh hadn't fibbed. Ghastly: No wonder Pooh fibs. General Skarr: It's hopeless now. Stomach: Oh my. Wubbzy: Great, so now what?! Periwinkle: Who wants green eggs? Tickety: Not me. Rocky: Guess we'll have green eggs and ham from now on. Andrina: Just like in the cartoon when Sam I Am feeds his buddy. Willy: Oh don't worry. You don't give up hope. (Song begins) Willy: In the Puzzle of Life, There is one piece that keeps it together It's the hard one to place And the best one to chase The stormy weather. In the Puzzle of Life, There is one piece that keeps it from breaking. You can tell when it's there From the sound that your own Heartbeat is making. All: If you find that it's lost,Well, the puzzle cannot be completed.For that piece is called hopeAnd without it our cause is defeated.When you're lost in the mazeOf the tricks that life plays be reminded:In the Puzzle of Life,Hope is there, listen close Willy: And you will find it. All: And you will find itAnd you will find it (Song ends) (and stops) Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 22 St. Patrick’s Day/Pooh Finally Gives Away His EggsHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 22 St. Patrick’s Day/Pooh Finally Gives Away His Eggs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcUxuC43rps&list=PLAOXw14fFK1gE6wh7HuoxvH8rVrGZsJFY&index=24&t=0s Chip: What's that music? Pikachu: Pika! Eevee: Eevee. Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Waldo: What's that? Charles: We'd better see what it is. Julie: Willy's right. Never fib. We'll never fib again. Shy: Promise. Ellie: There's still St. Pat... (All gasps) Gabby: Trick? Stephen Squirrelsky: That's it! St. Patrick's Day! That's the answer to our problem! Sandy: So that's what! Skippy: They can have green eggs. Slappy: Just like Irish Leprechauns do. (Later, We're at the St. Patrick's Day town) (to celebrate St Patrick's Day) (We gave away the eggs finally) (at last) Lionel: Oh no! Slade: Noooo! Poodles: What happened? Jackal: The heroes have won! (Teresa chuckles nervously) Teresa: I'm sorry, boss. Cliff: What were you thinking?! Lube: You tried to defeat the heroes? Shriek: Have you forgotten St. Patrick's Day?! Trevor Sr: Of course! That's right! (Trevor Jr. facepalm) Trevor Jr: I knew it we couldn't handle this! You-Reek: Well, Nice try anyway. Poisonous: Or mission's failed. Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 23 Pooh is Made Easter Bunny/FinaleHere Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 23 Pooh is Made Easter Bunny/Finale https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQK21UzWr-Y Willy: Well, our heroes had finally made it to St Patrick's Day, and since they won the contest, they got a reward. (Later in April Valley) (somehow) Owl: You have served great ingenuity, and therefore, you have won the right the right to become a Great Easter Chief. (All cheered and clapped) (with joy) (Pooh came out) PPGs: Yay! Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Willy: Now that Pooh became the Chief of the Valley, he was now off on his journey again. (Song plays) All: Here comes Pooh Bear, Running down the bunny trailHippity-hoppity, Easter's on its way (We walked along) All: Bringing every girl and boyBaskets full of Easter joyThings to make your Easter bright and gay Willy: He's got jelly beans for Tommy Colored eggs for sister Sue There's an orchid for your mommy And an Easter bonnet too All: Bringing every girl and boy Running down the bunny trail Look at him, stop and listen to him say (Fox kisses Pooh) (who gasps and chuckles) Jiminy: Guys. Listen, Guys. All: Here he comes. Sandy: Jiminy? Skippy: Is that you? Slappy: It is. So good to see you again. Comquateater: You're alive. Julimoda: And different. Big C: Look at yourself all over. Elroy: Come on. You can help. You can all help. Everybody. Ella: Let's sing it! (Ratigan was a grumpy janitor) (who was now working) All: Here comes Winnie the Pooh Hoppin' down the bunny trail Look at him stop, Listen to him say Try to do the things you should Maybe if you're extra good He'll roll lots of Easter eggs your way All: You'll wake up on Easter morningAnd you'll know that he was thereWhen you find those chocolate bunniesThat he's hiding everywhere (Lionel throws a temper tantrum) Lionel: This is still impossible! I can't believe the heroes won! All: Oh! here comes Winnie the Pooh Hoppin' down the bunny trail Hippity hoppity, happy Easter Day Hippity hoppity, happy Easter Day Courage: Yeesss! All: Happy Easter Day! Kittens: Hooray! Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 24 End Credits (Remake)Here Comes Winnie the Pooh - Part 24 End Credits (Remake) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-F2v7kcctQ (end credits play) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Next time. As long as it's trains and boats spoofs as well as video game spoofs, that is. Stephen Squirrelsky: Who knows? Both: Shh... Andrew Catsmith: Since that's a great idea. (Birds past them) (by flying) (We duck) (as they pass) (We chuckled and winked) (and waved) (Easter Egg Logo, Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation, and Andrew Catsmith) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts